Pieces of our life, together
by DiamondLiv
Summary: Old and grey, Daphne and Fred remember their times in mystery inc, thanks to the boredom of their grandchildren. Join Fred and Daphne as they go over the best and worst times of their life. Fraphne! Please review:


**Scooby Doo Fanfiction:)**

**Hey everyone:) One week off to write, haha;) Well I probably will need some ideas for later ideas, so drop me a few on pm, and any people who give me a hand will be mentioned in the next chapter:) also, the italics are the past, in the story Daphne/ Fred tells them. Thanks:)**

_Pieces of our life, together. Chapter 1:)_

Mystery Inc, a group of teens. 4 people and a dog you would never think would hang out together. 'Together forever' was their motto, and they actually believed it would last. Now old and grey, they will explain their wonderful lives, reminising and memories. Experience their sorrows and their joys, in ways you would never have thought...

"Freddie", an old woman, Daphne Blake-Jones, whispered to her husband of 45 years, who was currently asleep. He looked confused, so she turned up his hearing aid.

"Oh! Morning, Daph", he replied slowly, and she gave a small smile. They embraced, and gave each other a kiss. Daphne looked over to the pictures on the wall, and saw images of her children grandchildren, and Mystery Inc. They were all still very close friends, and had a get together every so often. Today, the grandchildren were coming over. They got ready, and at about 11, a knock on the door could be heard.

"Grandma!" a little voice, belonging to five year old Jenny, shouted, and ran up to Daphne. The other grandchildren, James, Maria, Kieran, Rachel and Peter did the same, all nearly knocking her over.

"Woah, you guys, I'm not getting any younger!" Daphne joked, to which everyone laughed. When the children were all playing, Daphne and Fred's own children, Ben, Nicole and Celine came into the kitchen. They were all going to a movie, to catch up as they hadn't had a proper get together in along time.

"Are you sure its ok, mum?" Celine asked, holding a baby called Ava in her arms. The newest edition to the family.

"I'm positive", Daphne smiled.

"Where's dad?" Ben asked, suddenly noticing his dad making a new trap in the garden. 'Obsest', he thought to himself. Soon, everyone was leaving to go to the film, and Daphne put the sleeping baby in Celine's old crib.

Soon, Fred entered the living room. He smiled at the little children, and gave them all a big hug.

"We're bored", they told him, and they sighed. Daphne soon walked in the room.

"Whats up guys?" she asked.

"We're bored!"they repeated, and she shook her head.

"Well, I'll tell you a story, shall I?"She said, and they sat in a circle, and Kieran put his finger on his lips.

"Well, I'll get started. Me and your grandad used to hang out with a girl called Velma, and a boy called Shaggy and his dog Scooby Doo. We used to solve mysteries. You want to know our first one?"she asked, and the children and Fred nodded. _"That day, we had had a big arguement. It was because all different people wanted us to be their friends instead, and we all started sitting with them. It tore us apart, but we soon realised that they weren't are real friends, and we all sat together again. But on the way home, a big fat monster came out behind a tree infront of us. We were so scared, that we ran. Alot. But it was fast, and it soon caught us up. It grabbed me, and took me to its secret hideaway, in the park. I was very scared, but I knew your grandad would save me. And everyone else, of course. He set an amazing trap, that caught the beast straight away, and it turned out to be all the people who were driving us apart. They were arrested, and we didn't see them again. The police were so proud of us, that they said we should help solve crimes"_, Daphne smiled, as the children's faces went shocked. Fred winked at his wife, and she grinned.

"We want more, Grandma! A big big big story!"Rachel shouted.

"Ok, but I think your grandad should tell you one", she said, and sat down, getting herself comfy.

_"Well, when I was 15, a year after we started solving mysteries, I was happy. I had a lovely girlfriend and the best friends in the whole wide world. But soon, it became clear that people had started to take a dislike to our little group. Everywhere we went, kids in our year would throw eggs at us, and it really got to your nan. She cried, and I looked after her. But soon, her daddy was getting mad because she owed so much money from all these mysteries. Even though nan's dad was very rich, he didn't want her to throw her life away. So he stopped her solving mysteries. This made it harder, and we only saw each other at school. It made me angry. People would annoy me, so I turned to traps, because I thought that it would be easier than dealing with people. So I closed myself off to everyone, and this made my father mad. 'Go out, like a real boy', he told me, acting like I was Pinocchio. So, I went back to Shaggy and Velma, and Daphne, although she wasn't as happy anymore. But I decided it didn't matter, because I loved her", Fred told them._

"Eww!"Kieran and Peter yelled, making Daphne laugh.

"Any more stories?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Later, after your dinner, and nap", Daphne promised. And off they went to the kitchen, all hoping dinner and nap time would go quickly, so they could hear some more stories.

**Hmm:/ I'm not sure about this, but I'm going to stick with it. Updates will be more often, but it will only be one story each updatre night, sorry! But I hope you liked it anyway. Please review, and you could also give ideas in them;D thanks:) love, Olivia xxx**


End file.
